Quando Eu Te Conheci
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Há tantas pessoas com que você convive, e acaba esquecendo como conheceu...E há poucas que você lembra, e faz questão de sempre recordar quando as viu pela primeira vez...Por que será? "- Ei Rio, você se lembra quando nos conhecemos...?" Coisas de Estado


Mais uma imagem do São Paulo, pra vocês o/  
>http:  / 2 . bp . blogspot . com / -U5RqiqnxhZ8 / To0CNHd7uZI / AAAAAAAAATQ / zU1s8EibmkA / s1600 /S%25C3%25A3o+Paulo_2 . jpg  
>(Junte os espaços)<p>

Uma tentativa minha e da minha velha tablet XD~  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Então...Ainda estou trabalhando com "Coisas de Estado" ...^^''

Os capítulos não tem uma ordem certa, porém os quase completos que me sobraram estão muito..."Adiantados", e para os de 'agora' eu preciso de mais Estados, e meu Pc ta muuuuito problemático para fazer pesquisas .'

Mas, aqui estou eu com outra historia 'paralela', enquanto eu tento acertar as coisas.

Estou a procura de pessoas de outros Estados~

Mandiii-chan, sinto pela aparição relâmpago da Amazonas...Mas eu ao menos já queria cita-la ;-;

Paraenses  
>Brasilienses<br>Catarinenses

Preciso da ajuda de vocês /o/  
>Á fic!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Quando Eu Te Conheci...<strong>

- Ei Rio, você se lembra quando nos conhecemos...?

- ... Qual o motivo da repentina pergunta? - Perguntou estranhado me observando.

Estávamos no recesso da reunião, e estava tão infernalmente quente aqui em Manaus que decidi passar esse tempo sem fazer absolutamente nada...

Mas isso é muito chato, por isso comecei a divagar entre meus pensamentos.

- São Paulo...?

Quando se tem mais de quinhentos anos, você vê muitas coisas... Passa por muitas coisas... Isso pode parecer meio óbvio, mas se fosse, os 'nossos' não nos tratariam como 'Estados ocos sem historia própria'...

Além do que, eu acho que tenho muito mais anos do que isso...Mas infelizmente não consigo lembrar de muita coisa de antes de Portugal...

Talvez eu tenha nascido naquele dia, ou eu já tinha séculos quando vi os colonizadores pela primeira vez...Sinceramente, eu não sei dizer...

Mas de algo eu lembro com clareza... No tempo que eu tinha apenas algumas décadas de colônia...

Lembro-me quando um de meus 'antigos senhores' me responsabilizou dos cuidados de uma pequena criança, logo vi que não era humana como eu, porém não perguntei nada sobre ela, não que aquele meu antigo senhor espera-se alguma fala, provavelmente devia achar que eu ainda não sabia português.

Lembro-me quando ele se afastou, com roupas de expedição e rosto cujo não recordo mais, é a partir daí que eu lembro de tudo perfeitamente.

Ele deixou para trás uma pequena criança, embora eu naqueles tempos mal tivesse um metro, ela conseguia ser menor.

Era um pequeno índio como eu, embora, minha aparência havia mudado muito desde as primeiras caravelas, e meus cabelos agora castanhos desalinhados e pele clara dissolviam aos pouco a minha origem. Mas o pequeno era novo, e as tinha em perfeito estado, uma pele morena, quase vermelha, cabelos negros estilo tigelinha, e olhos também negros finos, mas bem expressivos. Porém usava uma vestimenta típica das nobres crianças portuguesas da época, roupa que lhe caia extremamente mal, e que parecia lhe incomodar de sobremaneira.

- Como vós chamais? - Perguntei em português recebendo apenas um olhar fixo me encarando em resposta.

Era realmente muito novo, provavelmente tinha acabado de ser 'fundado'. Tornei a perguntar nas línguas indígenas que sabia, mas ou minha pronuncia já havia sido perdida, ou você já era folgado e insolente desde pequeno.

Tenho certeza que é a segunda opção.

E foi nesse dia, que te vi pela primeira vez Rio de Janeiro...

- Oooolaaa? Terra chamaaandoo~ - Me sobre-saltei ao notar que seu eu atual sacudia a mão na minha frente tentando me chamar a atenção - Ah! Você acordou?

- O que pensa que cê ta fazendo?

- Ah, tu fez uma pergunta estranha e tipo. - Me observou fixamente antes de continuar - ..Viajou legal na parada...Tava brizando?

- ... Só pensando - Respondi desviando o rosto para notar como Brasília já estava voltando pra sala de reuniões - Cê devia tentar às vezes, sabe?

- Há sei, e respondendo a sua pergunta Sr. Pensador. Não, eu não lembro muito daquele _fatídico_ dia, por quê?

- ... Só curiosidade Rio, só curiosidade.

- Hmmmmm

Nesse exato momento Brasília recomeçava a reunião...Ou tentava... Estava separando a briga da Amazonas e do Pará, que eu nem sabia sobre o que era ou quando havia começado...Vê-los discutindo assim me lembravam a...

Enquanto toda aquela confusão ocorria, eu voltava ao desfecho dos meus pensamentos...

Naquele "fatídico" dia não brigamos nenhuma vez.

Naquele dia, Rio me seguia para todo o lado, observando tudo com inocente e amedrontada inocência.

Naquele dia, não falava nada, o contrario do seu atual que nunca cala á boca.

Até que, no final da noite daquele dia, quando fomos recepcionar as novas caravelas que chegavam a sua costa, ao ver todas aquelas pessoas, tantas caravelas...

Rio me abraçou assustado, e me olhando choroso falou comigo pela primeira vez.

- C-carioca!* - Perguntou-me assustado.

Observei-o por um instante antes de sorrir tristemente e compreensivo, concordando com ele, como poucas vezes faria nos anos que se seguiriam, e que seguem.

Então eu o abracei de volta, fazendo cafuné nele até se acalmar.

- Sim...

A briga enfim tinha acabado, num empate acho, olhei para o lado vendo como o agora quase-loiro Rio de Janeiro conversava animado com Minas sobre a estranha briga/discussão/disputa de apouco.

Inconscientemente não pude deixar de sorrir. Eu ainda era muito pequeno e jovem naqueles tempos, mas...Eu ainda lembro.

Sabe Rio, a verdade é que, apesar dos pesares, você era uma criança simplesmente adoravel...

_Fim_

* * *

><p>* Carioca: A varias teorias sobre a origem desta palavra, porém a que mais me convence e que eu usei é essa:<p>

Do tupi, Kari – Homem Branco, Oka – Casa.

Ou seja, a casa do homem branco.

No contexto da fic, Rio estava com medo que aqueles homens estranhos que via fizessem de lá(terras onde vivia) seu lar.

Agora é o gentilico ultilizados para os habitantes da **cidade **Rio de Janeiro. (Ou se você é paulistano, serve para qualquer ser(Humano, animal ou objeto) proveniente daquele Estado XD')

* * *

><p>Entãaaao...Eu estava com uma insônia brava, e acabei escrevendo esta fic para pegar no sono...resultado?<p>

Fiquei duas horas escrevendo...E nada de sono...=.='

Acabei não dormindo a noite toda, e no dia seguinte andei e andei o dia todo...

Pois é...Espero que ao menos vocês gostem, seria meu conforto para a noite não dormida XDD

**Ps: Mandiii-chan! Obrigado pela ajuda no Photoshop! /o/  
>E Lyssia! Espero sua volta carioquinha .'<strong>


End file.
